So Happy Together
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: A yaoi drabble of how Hamel comes to love his best friend, Raiel. If you don't like this pairing dont read!


Pairing: Hamel x Raiel

Rating: PG13 (for language & slightly lemony flavored scenes)

Summary: Just a drabble on how Hamel has gradually fallen in love with Raiel. Mindless unadulterated fluff XD

Disclaimer: Meh no own this series T.T I would so make it yaoi if I did! XD

Warnings: Hm yea obviously there is **YAOI**, which is **MALE X MALE**! So if you don't like this pairing or yaoi then don't read! **THAT MEANS YOU BLUE!** XD

**_So Happy Together_**

The Violinist of Hameln gang had been traveling for days on end, only stopping long enough for sleep and food. The group was currently camped out in the middle of a huge field. Everyone was asleep, well almost everyone at least. Countless nights of no sleep left Hamel with only one option and that was to mull over his feelings towards two certain people. Raiel and Flute. Lately his childhood friend, Raiel, had been the center of his thoughts. Ever since that one time...

_An embrace...so warm and strangely comforting...the softest brush of lips as faint breath escaped the two men's parted lips._

"Raiel..." The name fell from Hamel's lips like a sigh. Everything about Raiel made him feel warm and safe. Flute on the other hand...well it was different. At one point he had, had a crush on her that was before he had been reintroduced to Raiel though. Flute felt like his kid sister now, he liked to pick on her and make her mad. He felt affection towards her, but only in sibling way. Now Raiel...he made Hamel feel 'alive'. It always astounded him when the simplest things Raiel did, made him blush or feel happy. He tried very hard not to show it though...Hamel didn't like appearing weak in front of his friends. Suddenly a shift from someone nearby alerted Hamel as he looked over to find Raiel sitting up, rubbing his sleep-heavy eyes. "Mmmn...Ha-chan? Why are you still awake?" Raiel asked groggily.

Hamel blushed slightly as he turned his face away from the other teen. "I'm keep watching, baka. I'd rather not get attacked in my sleep." He replied coldly. Raiel came over to Hamel as he sat next to the mazoku, who stiffened slightly. "Ha-chan, I know you've been staying up all night for this whole week. You really need to get some sleep!" Raiel said sternly. Hamel just grunted as he wrapped his arms around his knees. Raiel sighed as he thought, 'I guess I'll have to resort to this.' The blond slowly placed his hand on Hamel's shoulder as he gently began to kneed the tense muscle. Hamel couldn't help but relax under Raiel's delicate fingers, as he straightened his legs and allowed his arms to fall to his sides. Raiel put his other hand on Hamel's other shoulder as he massaged both of them. Hamel let out a soft groan of bliss as he relaxed even further.

"Raiel..." Hamel moaned his name, and the sound of it sent pleasurable shudders up Raiel's spine. Raiel carefully laid Hamel down, so the teen's head was resting in his lap. His fingers gently rubbing soothing circles on Hamel's temples. "Sleep Ha-chan." Raiel said softly. Hamel slowly drifted to sleep as Raiel sat there, content to soothe all of Hamel's demons away. When Hamel got up the next morning he felt refreshed, but embarrassed when he realized he had fallen asleep in Raiel's lap.

That day they went into town to get some supplies. When they were checking out the food they needed Raiel handed Hamel a can of tuna. Hamel stared at the can then at Raiel. "What? I know it's your favorite." Raiel said as he grinned. Hamel just blushed and grumbling slightly put it in with the rest of the food. Later on that night, when everyone was asleep Raiel came up to Hamel. "Here I made you this." Raiel said as he handed Hamel a tuna fish sand which. Hamel took the sand which muttering his thanks as he began munching on it. Raiel watched the mazoku eat the sand which as he smiled cheerfully. "You know Ha-chan, tuna has always been your favorite. When we were younger you use to eat it right out of the can, just like a kitty. It was so cute!" Raiel said happily. Hamel blushed as he paused and gazed at the ground.

'Aw, Ha-chan is so adorable when he's embarrassed!' Raiel thought. Hamel sighed as he looked over at Raiel and waved the sand which around slightly. "Raiel, why are you so—?" Hamel began to say when suddenly Raiel caught hold of his hand and took a bite from his sand which. A bright blush blossomed on Hamel's face as Raiel drew away, a sly smile on his face. 'Goddammit Rai-chan! Don't look at me that way! It makes me want to rape you!' Hamel screamed mentally as he tried to control the rush of desire and arousal running through his veins. Raiel knew what was flowing through Hamel at this very moment and that was his exact intention. "I don't see why you're satisfied with just tuna, Ha-chan? There are better things than that." Raiel said, a hint of passion in his voice. He smiled seductively and earned a soft groan from Hamel.

'You know what, screw this! Raiel is too goddamn cute right now!' Hamel thought as he abandoned the sand which and reached out, grabbing Raiel's shirt collar. He pulled the other blond close to him as their lips met in a hot and fervent kiss. Raiel moved closer as his mouth opened allowing Hamel's tongue to sweep inside. The mazoku wrapped his arms around Raiel's waist and placed him in his lap as they deepened the kiss. Finally air became necessary as they broke apart, panting softly their faces flushed. Raiel leaned down and kissed Hamel again as he felt the other boy's hands traveling to his shirt. Hamel undid the complicated shirt as it fell from Raiel's shoulders. Hamel let his hands roam the other's chest freely as Raiel moaned into his mouth. Hamel broke the kiss as he began to kiss his way down Raiel's neck and chest.

'Oh God...he taste so good!' Hamel thought as he worshiped Raiel's body. Hamel's hands now went down to Raiel's pants and began to undo them...Their lovemaking was hot, loving, and pleasurable. Both boys had never felt so complete or alive. They now lied together in the soft wet grass, soaking in the warmth from each other's bodies. Hamel nuzzled his face into Raiel's neck as he placed a loving kiss there. Raiel smiled snuggling himself closer to Hamel as his hands tangled into Hamel's soft blond hair, occasionally stroking the single horn. "Ha-chan...I have a question..." Raiel began quietly. Hamel nodded as he rested his head on top of Raiel's. "Do you...love me?" Raiel asked. His voice was so gentle and melodic that Hamel couldn't help but blush. He smiled and replied sincerely, "Yes Raiel...I love you...and thank you, just for accepting me the way I am."

Raiel smiled as he kissed Hamel's neck gently. "Your welcome Ha-chan...I love you so, so much." He said as they hugged each other closer. That night the two of them fell asleep content and filled to the brim with utter happiness.

The next morning 

"Um hey Hamel? Why do you have a hickey on your neck?" Flute asked as she stared at a stunned Hamel. Both blonde's blushed as they quickly began walking away. "Um hey Ha-chan, do you want some tuna?" Raiel asked quickly. Hamel nodded as he followed Raiel, "Of course!" The two laughed and the rest of the gang watched them as Hamel reached out and took Raiel's hand in his. Flute and Sizer looked at each other with smiles on their faces. "Did you two know this would happen?" Trom asked as he frowned slightly. Flute giggled slightly as she replied, "Yea, we knew those two would eventually get together. So obvious!" She smiled at their retreating forms as she thought, 'I'm just glad they're happy...'

Fin

OMG i hate my corny endings X.X and i would luv to have elaborated more on the lemon scene, but well its 1:47 and im tired -.- Anyway i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
